The present invention relates to a foil pouch container with an attached spreader which is useful in the application of moisture-sensitive, viscous liquids to curved surfaces, particularly to rigid curved surfaces. The container has particular utility in the application of moisture-sensitive polyurethane resins which are used to reinforce orthopedic casts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,909 and 4,690,842 disclose polyurethane compositions which are used to reinforce or repair orthopedic casts made with polyurethane casting tapes. The polyurethane reinforcing composition has a high viscosity and is applied to the cast in areas where the case must be reinforced or repaired. The above-mentioned patents disclose employing small capacity containers such as foil packages or tubes similar to toothpaste tubes to contain the polyurethane composition. The polyurethane reinforcing composition is applied to the cast on the limb of the patient and then spread over the areas to be reinforced.
The polyurethane reinforcing compositions disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are not only viscous, but also are very moisture sensitive and may be tacky to the touch. The present invention is a foil pouch with an attached spreading device which allows these compositions to be readily applied to the areas of a cast where reinforcement is desired in a uniform and controlled manner with minimum contact to the hands of the person applying the composition.